live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Midway (2019)
Midway is a 2019 American war film directed by Roland Emmerich and written by Wes Tooke. The film was theatrically released in the United States on November 8, 2019 by Lionsgate. The film stars: Ed Skrein, Patrick Wilson, Luke Evans, Aaron Eckhart, Nick Jonas, Etsushi Toyokawa, Tadanobu Asano, Luke Kleintank, Jun Kunimura, Darren Criss, Keean Johnson. The film co-stars: Rachael Perrell Fosket, Alexander Ludwig, Brennan Brown, Geoffrey Blake, Kenny Leu, Jake Manley, Mark Rolston, Jake Weber, Eric Davis with Mandy Moore, Dennis Quaid and Woody Harrelson. Starring *Ed Skrein - Dick Best *Patrick Wilson - Edwin Layton *Luke Evans - Wade McClusky *Aaron Eckhart - Jimmy Doolittle *Nick Jonas - Bruno Gaido *Etsushi Toyokawa - Isoroku Yamamoto *Tadanobu Asano - Tamon Yamaguchi *Luke Kleintank - Clarence Dickinson *Jun Kunimura - Chûichi Nagumo *Darren Criss - Eugene Lindsey *Keean Johnson - James Murray *Rachael Perrell Fosket - Dagne Layton *Alexander Ludwig - Roy Pearce *Brennan Brown - Joseph Rochefort *Geoffrey Blake - John Ford *Kenny Leu - Zhu Xuesan *Jake Manley - Willie West *Mark Rolston - Ernest King *Jake Weber - Rsymond Spruance *Eric Davis - Miles Browning *with Mandy Moore - Ann Best *with Dennis Quaid - William "Bull" Halsey *and Woody Harrelson - Chester W. Nimitz 'Cast' *George "Tex" Gay - Brandon Sklenar *Kaku Tomeo - Nobuya Shimamoto *Husband Kimmel - David Hewlett *Genda Minoru - Peter Shinkoda *William Brockman - James Carpinello *Bernard Rawlings - Tim Beckmann *Marie Pearce - Sarah Halford *Sully Brown - Cameron Brodeur *Prime Minister Tojo - Hiromoto Ida *Emperor Hirohito - Hiroaki Shintani *Frank O'Flaherty - Russell Lewis *Bill Miller - Mikaël Conde *Barbara Best - Madison Roukema *Millicent McClusky - Christie Brooke *Paul Crosley - Dustin Geiger *Pat Rooney - Jason Lee Hoy *Admiral King Secretary - Ellen Dubin *Marine Captain (Midway) - Jason New *Jack Mackenzie Jr. - Dean Schaller *Hank Potter - Jacob Blair *Geisha - Kayo Yasuhara *Petty Officer (Pacific HQ) - Rudolph Wallstrum *Staff Officer (Nimitz) - Matthew MacCaull *Chinese Major - Phil Wang *Radioman #1 (Enterprise SC) - Johan Denora *Radioman #2 (Enterprise SC) - Nico De Castris *Radar Officer (Enterprise) - Alexandre Dubois *Radar Officer (Enterprise) - Tyler Elliot Burke *Lt. JG (Hospital) - Raphael Grosz-Harvey *Talker - Trevor Danielson *Buzz Davis (Sonar Tech Nautilus) - Agostino "Michael" Cimino *Imperial Guardsman - Takeshi Kurokawa *Japanese Junior Officer (Yamat) - Ryuta Kato *Japanese Officer (Prison) - Garret Sato *Navy Yard Inspector - Neil Girvan *Lofton Henderson - Ellis Arch *McClusky's Radioman - Robert Crooks *Gay's Radioman - Sean Colby *Signal Officer (Akagi) - Kasey Mazak *Deck Officer (Akagi) - Ryo Hayashida *Helmsman (Nautilus) - Michael Chapman *Damage Control Officer - Masahiro Tanikawa "Masa Tani" *Japanese Lieutenant (Kaga) - Ryohei Arima *Makigumo Captain - Hironobu Kanagawa *Makigumo Lieutenant - Ken Takikawa *Passing Sailor - Leonardo Boudreau *SBD Pilot (Enterprise) - Tony Christopher *Staff Officer (Yamato) - Yuta Takenaka *Flag Officer (Yamato) - Tatsuya Shirato *William "Slim" Townsend - Tyler Hall *Smoking Sailor - Kyle Bougeno *Breathless Ensign (Enterprise) - David Dacosta *Hiryu Helmsman - Kazuki Gonazalez-Adachi *Torpedo Room Chief - Reyn Halford *Japanese Boy (10 YO) - Toyoaki Ito Leung *Japanese Boy #2 (6 YO) - Halta Nonen *Chief Medic (Enterprise) - Adrian Spencer *Edwin Kroeger - James Hicks *Petty Officer #2 - Sebastian Pigott *Yorktown Spotter - Simon Pelletier-Gilbert *Doolittle's Bombardier - Philippe Verville *Japanese Duck Netting Officer - Shigeru Yabuta *Zero Pilots Squadron Leader - Seunghwan Min *Hiryu Pointer - Christopher Tapia *Hiryu Talker - Sangwon Jun *Akagi Spotter - Motoo Taira *Ballroom Singer - Ana Maria Lombo aka Annie Trousseau Category:Movies Category:2019 Movies